


Magic in Winter

by LadiSaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, F/M, Holidays, Minor Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Sledding, Slow Burn, Snowball Fight, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSaiyan/pseuds/LadiSaiyan
Summary: When it snows, there is nothing more fun than sledding, and hanging out with your besties. Bulma and her friends take a holiday trip out to Mount Paozu to sled and have fun. But when a mysterious visitor shows up, Bulma's afternoon gets a hint of winter magic. Is a little fun in the snow the spark she and a certain Saiyan Prince need?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I am taking a brief hiatus from my big fic, When Pasts Collide, just over the holidays to let my brain recharge and to write some fun, fluffy holiday nonsense. 
> 
> This was initially supposed to be just a one shot, but it will be two chapters. And, I wrote this not thinking about the fact that Goku wasn't around during the initial part of the 3 year gap, so ignore that crucial little detail plz and thanks, and just go with the flow. 😂 I'm not quite sure where my mind was when I started, but I got halfway through and was like, WAIT. And well, it was too late, the seed was sown and I wasn't restarting. LOL. 
> 
> Big thank you to the amazing Lady_Red for beta reading and her always wonderful feedback. You are the best!
> 
> So, without further ado, here's some floofy Vegebul goodness, with an absolutely minuscule amount of Gochi if you squint (I'll have to remedy that and write something Gochi separately, I promise I will!). As always, reviews are like gifts on Christmas morning or the corner piece of a freshly baked pan of brownies. 😘😉

Another winter day had come, and the sun had risen behind a deck of thick gray clouds. It was early, and despite not being an early bird, Bulma was almost ready, she had been waiting for this day all week. She and her friends were going up to Mount Paozu to meet Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan to do some sledding after the first big snowfall of the winter season, just in time for the holidays. Yamcha and Krillin were already waiting downstairs, and the blue haired beauty was just finishing putting her hair up into a bun and pulling on her hat, scarf, and gloves, before racing down to meet them. 

"Hey guys, are you ready? Chi-Chi says a bunch more snow fell last night, so there's plenty of fresh powder up there for us to carve some good sled tracks in! I can't wait!" Bulma exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly, a huge smile on her face. 

"Yeah, B, let's get going!" Yamcha replied, giving her arm a squeeze. Things had still been awkward between them, after their breakup a few months ago, but they'd been trying their best to work out their new status as simply just friends. 

Krillin laughed, and held the door open as they made their way outside. Bulma popped open a capsule with a hover jet, and before they knew it, they were flying through the cool, grey winter skies toward Mount Paozu. 

The three made small talk as they traveled, and the flight went by rather quickly. Yamcha had given up most of his baseball endeavors to focus solely on training for the Androids, and had joined Krillin at the Kame House recently to brush up on his skills. The two had been putting in extra hours and were filling Bulma in on what they'd been learning recently, and of course, dealings with the lecherous Master Roshi. The old man was always getting into trouble, and dragging the two younger men with him, despite their qualms. 

Bulma had of course given them a rundown on her current Capsule Corp projects, and the things she'd been dealing with while housing the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta, at the compound. He tested her patience often by demanding new training equipment or fixes to the gravity room after breaking components because he pushed himself too hard. Yamcha and Krillin never understood why she yielded to his requests, but knew better than to question her motives and choices. In fact, she and Yamcha had bickered over that topic one too many times for the scar faced thief's liking. The heiress had mentioned she'd invited him sledding today, but naturally, he'd turned her down with a sneer. Yamcha wasn't surprised, and frankly, neither was Krillin. 

They arrived at Mount Paozu, and Bulma landed the hover jet near Goku and Chi-Chi's home. Gohan was there, jumping up and down, bundled up in a puffy red and yellow snowsuit, waving at them as she touched down in the jet. 

"Miss Bulma, Miss Bulma! You made it!" He yelled excitedly. Chi-Chi and Goku came out to greet the others as well, wearing their own warm winter gear. It had been a surprisingly cold winter so far, by Earth standards, but no one was complaining when snow was thrown into the mix. 

"Gohan! You've gotten so big!" Bulma said, as the little half-saiyan boy haphazardly threw his arms around the blue haired heiress when she disembarked from the jet. Krillin and Yamcha laughed as they followed. 

"I'm seven now!" He held up his gloved fingers to match the number, and beamed. 

"Wow!" Bulma exclaimed, as they stood and walked toward Goku and Chi-Chi. 

"Hiya Bulma! Krillin! Yamcha! How are y'all doing? It's good to see you guys!" Goku said, bouncing from one foot to the other. 

"We're doing pretty good, right Yamcha?" Krillin replied. "You'll have to come visit us one of these days at Kame House, it just isn't the same without you around! Well, that is, if Chi-Chi will let you." A convincing smile spread across his face. 

"Shut your face Krilliin, you know he's busy here at home! Gohan needs help studying and I need help with the farm!" Chi-Chi snapped, shooting him a glare. 

"Well hey, okay, fine…I just meant to visit, for like, a day, y'know, that's all." Krillin said, in a tiny voice as he shrank away from the raven haired female's angry tone. 

Goku laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, is everyone ready to do some sledding? Chi-Chi premade us a big dinner for later today, so we can have lots of fun for a while and then have lots of good food to eat when we're done!" 

"Yay! I'm ready!" Gohan said, as he grabbed a wooden sled from a stack leaning up against the side of the house. The rest of the small group laughed and shared their own agreement as they grabbed their own sleds. 

"We'll just head to the field a short ways away, there's a good sledding hill on the other side. It's not very far, don't worry." Chi-Chi explained, as she started walking, pulling her sled and guiding Gohan along beside her. 

Krillin leaned over to Bulma and whispered to her. "I'm amazed Chi-Chi is letting Gohan go sledding instead of making him stay home and study." 

Bulma laughed a nervous laugh. "You and me both. I wonder what kind of convincing the boys had to do to get her to give in." 

They both looked at each other and shrugged. 

"Oh well!" Krillin muttered, dragging his sled along as he trudged through the snow. 

It wasn't long before they made it to the field and the top of the hill. There was plenty of powder to pack down into perfect sledding trails, and the hill was large enough for them all to go down at the same time. 

Gohan threw his sled down, and with a shout, he was off down the hill, carving his own track. 

Goku and Chi-Chi laughed and watched as their son went down the hill, and Chi-Chi sidled up to Goku. "Hey, you Saiyan, why don't you ride down with me? I bet your weight would make the sled go super fast!" 

He laughed and shuffled his feet in the snow. "Sure Chi, let's go!" The couple hopped onto Chi-Chi's sled and pushed off down the hill after Gohan, with Goku hollering excitedly and Chi-Chi giggling as the Saiyan held her tight. 

Yamcha and Krillin exchanged glances, and Krillin shot the other warrior a grin. "Last one to the bottom is a rotten egg?" He said challengingly. 

"Well, you'll be one stinky egg then, baldy!" Yamcha roared as he threw his sled down, and jumped on it, ripping down the hillside, followed closely by Krillin. 

That left Bulma, giggling at the antics of her friends, as she sat down on her sled to follow them down. 

A shadow behind a tree a few hundred yards away caught her eye before she took off, and she stopped for a moment, casting a glance that way. For a moment, she thought she saw someone standing there watching them, but when she looked, she didn't see anyone. She shrugged it off and assumed it must have been a deer or something, and pushed off, the sled racing down the hill. 

The soft, flaky snow flew up around her as her sled carved a trail through, and she laughed joyously as she caught up to her friends. 

"That was fun! It's been so long since I've been sledding!This is exactly what I needed!" Bulma exclaimed. 

"Hey, hey, let's all go up and everyone goes at the same time! We can race and see who wins!" Gohan said, his voice full of uncontained excitement and his eyes full of pure joy. 

"That's a great idea, Gohan!" Goku said. "Here, I'll help you get back up, Bulma, since everyone else can fly back up. Man, one of these days we need to teach you how to control your ki!" He grabbed the blue haired heiress, who squeaked in shock, and flew her back up to the top of the hill. 

The rest of the group followed suit, carefully flying back up with their sleds, as Goku went back down to the bottom to fly Chi-Chi up and then back down once more to retrieve the sleds. 

"Well, that certainly makes this process easier." Bulma declared with a giggle. "That was always the most frustrating part of sledding, having to walk back up! You fighters make this so simple!" 

Everyone laughed, and they got back to sledding. They spent the afternoon racing, building jumps, and creating curved tracks down the hillside.

Eventually, it started getting dark, and snow began to fall lightly once again, slowly filling in their tracks. Gohan was getting tired, and Chi-Chi eventually decided to head back into the house with the young half Saiyan. Goku stayed out and the three men bantered back and forth with challenges as they raced up and down the hill. 

The falling snow grew heavier, and although it was now mostly dark, the ambient light from the white snow cast a glow around the field. There was something about a good snowfall that made everything seem magical. 

"Hey Bulma, you ready to head in? We can't feel our fingers, and I'm sure Chi's got a ton of food ready by now!" Goku shouted at her from a couple hundred yards away. "First one in gets the gravy!" And with that, he was off. 

Bulma shook her head, laughing, Goku was always just a big kid at heart. Krillin and Yamcha were at his heels, tearing through the snow back toward the house. 

The blue haired heiress was about to run after them, but she wanted a moment to enjoy the snow. She lifted her face up, closed her eyes and felt the snowflakes land and quickly melt on her warm cheeks. She smiled, and inhaled deeply. She could hear the crunching of snow beneath the fading footfalls of her friends as they ran, and their own laughter echoing through the hills. It was these moments that she lived for, these memories that she tucked away into her mind to recall at just the right moment. 

A voice suddenly broke her out of her thoughts. 

"So this is what you humans do for fun?" 

Bulma whirled around toward the voice, her eyes opening wide. She was shocked to find none other than Vegeta standing there. He was wearing snow boots, snow pants and a thick jacket, with a thin scarf around his neck. 

"Vegeta!" 

"Tch. None other, woman." 

"What are you doing out here? You insisted you didn't want to come." Bulma implored, shooting him an inquisitive look. 

"Well, for one, your infernal piece of machinery broke again, and your mother insisted I stop bothering her and your father. She suggested I join you out here. That it might, brighten my holiday spirit, or something." He said, his voice low and irritated. 

The blue haired heiress laughed. "So that's how you got the snow gear. I'm guessing my mom got it all for you?" 

"Hmph, yes. She insisted so that I wouldn't be cold. Apparently she isn't familiar with Saiyan biology." He said with a snort of derision. 

"Well, you look good in a scarf, so don't worry!" Bulma said with a giggle, as she bent down and grabbed a handful of snow. 

"Wh...what? Woman!" Vegeta balked at her admission, a slight pink spreading over his already somewhat rosy cheeks. 

Bulma just giggled even more as she formed a snowball in her hand, and then hucked it directly at the Saiyan Prince's chest. It hit him and bounced off, like a stuffed animal hitting a cushion. He looked down at his chest, and then back up at her. 

"...What was that? Why did you throw snow at me?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

The heiress broke into a fit of laughter, and grabbed another handful of snow. "On Earth, when it snows, we have what's called snowball fights! You take a handful of snow and pack it into a ball, and then throw it at each other! It's just for fun!" She explained. 

"But, for what purpose? If it is a fight, there must be a winner and a loser. How do you win? What are the rules?" Vegeta asked, his competitive side taking over, being presented with a challenge. 

"Vegeta, slow down, it's just for fun! I mean, you can play with teams and a goal, but if it's just the two of us, it's just fun to toss a few snowballs at each other. There isn't a real objective, per say." 

"Oh. Well. Okay." He reached down and grabbed a handful of snow, and held it up by his face for a moment, clearly contemplating something. Bulma watched curiously as he then began packing the handful of snow, harder, and then harder. Her eyes grew wide. 

"Hey uh, Vegeta, you're not going to throw that at me, are you?" 

"Woman, I thought that was the point of this silly game?" 

"Yeah, but you just packed that snowball into a solid ice block, buddy." She pointed at the ball in his hand. 

"Tch." He tossed it into the air and caught it, with a wry smirk on his face. "You might want to run." 

Bulma's eyes flew wide. "Oh. No. You. Don't!" She screeched, turned on her heels and took off in the snow. 

He chuckled lightly as he watched her hop awkwardly away through the snow, and threw the snowball toward her. It whizzed right by the side of her head, and she stopped, stock still. 

"I even HEARD that! If that hit me, it probably would have killed me, Vegeta! You ass!" 

He reached down and grabbed another handful of snow, and Bulma squeaked as she watched him pack it down. As he finished packing it, he started taking a few steps toward her. 

The heiress reached down and grabbed her own handful of snow, and quickly packed it as tightly as she could, and with all the strength she could muster, threw it at the Saiyan Prince. It hit him in the side of the face, the snowball bursting open and spreading snow everywhere. She sucked in a breath, hoping he wouldn't kill her right then and there for hitting him in the face. His stony onyx eyes settled on her through the quickly melting snow, and he shot her a shiver inducing smirk. 

Her heart leapt momentarily, maybe he was actually enjoying this? Maybe he was having fun? 

She turned on her heels once more and raced toward the edge of the hill where her sled was waiting, and she hopped on it, getting ready to push off downward. But before she could blink, she felt something warm behind her. 

"You ready, woman? You might want to hold on." 

All of a sudden, the sled launched forward, and warm arms encircled her waist. She held onto the edge of the sled as it raced down the hillside, faster than any of the times she had gone on her own earlier that day, weighted down by two bodies instead of one. There was a large jump ahead that Goku and the boys had created, and her eyes grew wide. 

"No, no jumps!" Bulma squealed, and shut her eyes as the sled flew off the edge of the jump. She was expecting a harsh landing, but the sled merely landed softly and continued its way down the hill until it eventually came to a halt at the bottom. 

Vegeta quickly let go of the blue haired heiress and got up off the sled, turning away from her so she wouldn't see the fierce blush spreading across his cheeks once more. He crossed his arms across his chest. He couldn't remember a time where he'd let himself go like this, let himself just have fun. He wasn't even sure what that word meant any longer, but perhaps it was whatever these snowball fights were, or sledding. He was embarrassed that he'd just let her see him like this, that he'd let down his walls, even if it was just for a moment. 

"Vegeta, that was awesome!" 

"Tch, be quiet woman." 

She closed the short distance he'd put between the two of them, and rested her hand on his shoulder. Bulma wasn't stupid, she had a feeling she knew exactly what he was thinking. 

"Hey, you know it's okay to have a little fun, right? If you spend all your time training, you'll just wear yourself down. I'm not an expert on this whole fighting thing, and I'm not an expert on the whole super Saiyan thing either, but as much as I'd like to believe that you spending all of your waking hours training is the key to success at attaining the legend, I don't think that's quite it." Bulma paused, as Vegeta had steeled himself beneath her hand when she'd mentioned the legendary. "Listen, I know it's the last thing you want to talk about, but hear me out. There's something special about snow and the holiday season, and sometimes magic happens. I feel like maybe you're here because we needed to have this conversation."

"You're coiled up like a spring all the time, and a coiled up spring isn't able to do what it needs to do. You need to be able to coil when needed, and relax when needed. To have fun, to be yourself." She tugged gently on his shoulder, hoping he would turn around to face her. But he didn't, he stayed rooted in place. 

So, in typical Bulma fashion, she skirted around him until she was standing directly in front of him. A light blush still sat on his strong cheekbones, and he lifted his eyes to meet hers. 

"Tch. What do you know, woman." 

"I know that you're an incredibly gifted and talented fighter, and you WILL become a Super Saiyan. I know it. I believe in you, Vegeta." 

Bulma had never really spent much time one on one with the Prince until this particular moment, besides a few times here and there, stitching up random wounds or attempting to engage him in conversation while she fixed something in the Gravity Room. This was by far their longest encounter, and their most personal. 

She took a deep breath, and reached her gloved hand up to his face, resting her palm on his cheek. 

"I know you can do it." 

Everything in him told him to run, to take off and get away from this crazy earth woman. He'd been fighting a growing attraction to her over the past few months, especially after she broke off her relationship with the scar faced weakling. He knew that if he made any move with her, it would just be a distraction from his training, but yet, being here with her felt so right instead of the wrong he was trying to associate with it. 

He turned his head to the side, away from her hand, settling his eyes on the snow below. 

Bulma snaked her arms around his waist and pulled her body flush against his, resting her head in the crook of his neck and on his shoulder. She felt him tense up beneath her. 

"Woman, what are you…." He asked in a small voice. 

"It's called a hug, Vegeta. It's meant to be comforting." She murmured. 

He didn't reply, but after a few moments, she felt his arms slowly wrap around her body in response, and she couldn't help but smile. 

Bulma gently kissed his neck, and he froze. She pulled back a little, and met his eyes. They were wary and guarded, but she sensed a curiosity in them. 

"Vegeta, can I kiss you?" She asked quietly. 

"Isn't that what you just did?" He grumbled, arms still wrapped loosely around her waist. 

"Well, yes, but I mean, can I kiss you, like, for real?" 

"Tch, I don't understand you humans." A pause. "Yes." He replied.

The blue haired heiress smiled, and gently touched her lips to his. 

"If you want me to stop, tell me now." She whispered. 

But he said nothing. Instead, he kissed her back gently, carefully. She deepened the kiss as she dug her small hands into his jacket, pulling him harder against her. He growled softly, low and deep in his throat. 

Eventually, she broke the kiss, and laid her head on his chest. 

"I bet the others are wondering where I am. Vegeta, will you join us for dinner? I'm sure there is plenty of food. Chi-Chi is a great cook." 

He faltered for a moment, and shook his head. 

"I...no, just...no." 

"Ok, I understand." Bulma replied, not wanting to push him too far. "I'll be back later tonight, would you...would you want to come to my room and I'll make you some hot apple cider and we can watch a movie together? And I promise I'll fix the gravity room first thing tomorrow morning." 

Vegeta looked away for a moment, internally debating her offer. After a few seconds, he replied. "How about you come to my room, instead? Your room is a mess." 

Bulma pouted briefly. "Rude! But, fine. It's a deal. I'll bring you some sort of yummy dessert too." She flashed him a smile. "Now, will you at least fly me back up the hill and then walk me part way back to the house before you take off? I'd rather not walk alone, and it'd be nice to walk with a handsome Prince, after all." 

"Tch. Woman!" He blushed, but scooped her up and flew her to the top of the hill, not of course without an unruly yelp and some pounding on his shoulders for not warning her first before picking her up. 

Once he set her down, they started walking across the field. Bulma casually slipped her hand into his, and he shot her a sideways glance. 

"Vegeta...thank you. I had a lot of fun this afternoon." 

He turned his head the other way, embarrassed by the amount of times she'd succeeded in making him blush in one afternoon. He was a Saiyan, not a lovesick school boy. 

"You're welcome, woman." 

"I hope you had fun too." 

There was a pause...with only the sound of the snow crunching beneath their feet, and the light snow continuing to fall around them. 

After a moment, he replied simply. "I did." 

Bulma's heart leapt, and she smiled. There was always something magical about winter and snow, and it never ceased to be full of surprises. 

When they got a few hundred yards from Goku's home, Bulma stopped and turned to Vegeta. 

"You can go from here. Thank you again, for everything." She leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips. He nodded and took off into the air, and she watched as he disappeared into the dark clouds. 

Bulma walked the remainder of the distance to the house, and went inside. 

"Bulma! There you are! You're just in time for dinner! We were starting to wonder where you were!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, as she set the table. 

Goku came over to her, and pulled her aside. "I sensed Vegeta's energy with you, is everything alright?" 

"Yeah, everything is fine. We...actually had a good time." 

Goku smiled knowingly. "That's good." 

"Dinner time!" Chi-Chi yelled, and everyone sat down to eat. 

"Thanks so much for everything today, you guys!" Krillin said. 

They finished their meal, and soon Bulma, Yamcha and Krillin were on their way back to Capsule Corp. The heiress was excited, but nervous, to see what the rest of the evening would bring and she was looking forward to getting home. 

On arrival, she bid her friends goodbye and promised she'd see them soon, before heading up to her room for a quick shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their lighthearted afternoon in the snow, Bulma meets Vegeta in his room. As things begin to heat up between the pair, they search their own feelings, and wade through the waters of a potential physical relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boy. This was a challenging one to write, hence the reason why it has taken me a little longer to get it out. Usually my smut is the wham bam thank you mam type, and I thought it would be fun to focus on the more sensual side, where Bulma and Vegeta discuss a little more as their relationship begins instead of just throwing each other on the bed and going to town. 
> 
> With that in mind, I changed the rating of the story to Explicit, because it should have been set to that originally, and it seems I made a few mistakes when I uploaded this originally. Plz plz forgive! 
> 
> So anyway, I hope this comes across the way I am hoping to portray it. I appreciate the suggestions and advice from ni21 and ruthlesscupcake as they helped me wade through the waters on this, as it was definitely a bit new for me to write. 
> 
> And lastly, cliffhanger warning. Yes. There, I said it. That means there is going to be a third chapter, gasp, and you'll have to wait and see what happens. 🤭😚 
> 
> As always, thank you to my lovely readers. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, because it is like opening a super amazingly wrapped present on Christmas morning. ✌

Only when we are brave enough to explore the darkness will we discover the infinite power of our light. -Brene Brown  
____________________

After her shower, Bulma put on a pair of fluffy pink sweatpants and a loose fitting long sleeved shirt, before heading down to the kitchen to prepare the hot apple cider she'd promised the Saiyan Prince. She was sure her mom had made cookies recently, so she planned to take those up with her as well. 

The heiress knew the perfect movie to watch...it wasn't Christmas or the holiday season without watching the Grinch. And perhaps her grumpy Saiyan houseguest could grow a few heart sizes himself after watching the classic, she mused. 

She shuffled around the kitchen, heating some of her favorite apple cider. Bulma hummed as she thought about his perfectly sculpted body, and felt warmth rise to her cheeks. The kettle with the cider on the stove began to boil, whistling to signal it had reached the appropriate temperature, and despite being an inanimate object, she reprimanded it to quiet down. She snatched it up carefully, and poured two steaming mugs of cider with a smirk on her face. Setting the mugs on a small tray, the heiress checked around the kitchen and let out a small cry of triumph when she found a plate of freshly baked snickerdoodle cookies next to the microwave. Knowing that those little goodies would be nothing more than a bite to Vegeta, she chuckled. She'd need half a bakery to satiate that man, but she hoped the tasty little snack would be to his liking. 

Satisfied with her work preparing their little treat, she grabbed the tray and made her way back upstairs. A brief wave of nervousness set into her belly, but she shrugged it off. His behavior today had been such a polar opposite from his typical resolute, stony behavior around the compound, with his snappish remarks and rude demands. Bulma wasn't sure what to expect when she arrived at his room. 

She slowly made her way down the hallway, the steam from the cider flooding her senses. She inhaled deeply to calm her nerves, as she approached the door to his room. The heiress noticed it was cracked open slightly, a soft light emanating from inside. 

Bulma knocked on the doorframe lightly. "Vegeta?"

After a few moments of no reply, she knocked again, and still got no response. She scowled lightly, and pushed the door open gently with her foot, holding the tray of cider and cookies tightly as she entered his barren, sparsely decorated room. Her eyes widened when she noticed he was sitting on his bed, back against the headboard with his knees drawn to his chest, eyes focused out the balcony doors. It was a remarkably vulnerable position for the Saiyan Prince, and she stilled at the sight. 

She was surprised to see that Vegeta was wearing headphones, the ones Bulma had given him along with an older model CapsulePod music player when he'd first arrived on Earth. That explained why he hadn't heard her knocking at his door. 

The heiress set the cider tray down on the immaculately clean dresser carefully, and turned, waving a hand cautiously in the air in an attempt to get his attention without startling him. The last thing she needed was to be killed when he thought she was an intruder in his room. 

"Hey...Vegeta?" She tried, again. A moment later, after another hand wave, he glanced her way. His hands immediately flew to the CapsulePod, shutting off whatever he was listening to, and he subsequently removed the headphones from his head. 

"Woman...you're later than I was expecting." He halfheartedly grumbled. 

Bulma snorted. "I don't know that I said a specific time, did I?" She paused. "If I did, I'm sorry. You're used to staying up late anyway, right, with your training and all, so I don't know why you're complaining!" 

"Well, considering you'll be up early fixing that infernal machine of yours, I figured you'd want to get a head start on whatever "movie" you wanted to watch." Vegeta replied, leveling her with a smirk. 

"Ah, never ceasing with your demands, huh? Who said I was getting up early?" The heiress pressed, shooting him her best 'I'm in charge here,' smile. 

Vegeta just chuckled darkly. "Don't forget woman, I know where you sleep." 

"You wouldn't dare." 

"Oh. But I would." 

"So help me, Vegeta, if you wake me up early just to fix the gravity room, I will destroy earth myself. I mean, since that's your usual threat, and all." 

"Tch." 

"I thought so." 

With a derisive snort, Vegeta tucked the headphones and CapsulePod away into the nightstand next to his bed and swung his legs off the side. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting shorts, and a tank top. Bulma couldn't help but ogle his muscular form as he briefly shifted around on the bed. 

The heiress grabbed one of the mugs of cider, and brought it over to the Saiyan Prince, carefully handing it to him. 

"Watch out, it's probably still pretty toasty. Hot apple cider, just like I promised." Bulma told him, as he took the mug cautiously from her hands. "Oh, hey, what were you listening to? Find any music on that Pod that you like? I preloaded it with a bunch of music since I had no clue what you Saiyans listen to, if anything." 

For a moment, he sat there quietly in thought, gently blowing on his cider before taking a small sip. 

"Hn. Music on Vegetasei was much different from the vast majority of the crap you earthlings have on this mud ball. Some was played with instruments, but mainly just drums and chanting." He explained quietly. "From what I remember, at least." The last part was barely above a whisper. 

"Oh. So you at least found something you like?" Bulma asked gently, as she set the plate of snickerdoodle cookies on the nightstand next to him. He eyed them curiously, before grabbing one and popping it into his mouth. 

"It is sufficient." Vegeta replied through a mouthful of cookie crumbs. 

"Didn't anyone teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" Bulma said, prodding him in the shoulder as she sat down next to him with her own mug of cider. 

Vegeta shot her a withering glare.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop. I mean, fighting you verbally is the only way I can ever go toe to toe with you, so cut me some slack, alright?" The heiress said with a giggle. 

"Hn, you only wish, woman. Now, get whatever silly "movie" you're wanting to bore me with started before it gets any later, otherwise your early wakeup tomorrow is going to be rather harsh." The smirk on his face could only be described as devilish.

Bulma heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes, as she grabbed the TV remote off his nightstand. She blew a cloud of dust off of it. "Jeez, Vegeta, have you ever even used the TV in here?" 

"No. I do not find pleasure in observing a talking box for hours on end." 

Bulma laughed. Seeing a potential opening, she pounced. "So...what do you find pleasure in, then?"

"Training and fighting." He replied bluntly, not missing a beat. 

She sighed, exasperated. "That's all? There's nothing else you enjoy? Nothing else at all?" 

"No." 

"Vegeta. You've got to be kidding me." 

"I'm being serious, woman." 

"Not even food?" 

"Okay, so I like food." 

"I mean, most men like food, and sleep...and sex." 

Vegeta briefly choked on the cookie he was eating, and coughed. He took a big gulp of his cider, ignoring it's searing heat as it flowed down his throat, and turned to stare at her. 

"You didn't just go there. Vulgar woman."

Bulma giggled. "Well, most earth men like that stuff. I don't know about you Saiyans." 

"Tch. Nappa and Raditz used to fuck whores like they were going out of style." He paused, silent for a moment. When he started speaking again, his voice was lower, just barely above a whisper. "I was raised differently. Elite Saiyans and royalty were taught that intercourse was supposed to be between a man and his mate. Nappa was quite the hypocrite, in that regard. But once Vegetasei was destroyed, he didn't seem to care." The prince trailed off. 

Bulma mulled the information over for a moment. "Mate. I'm guessing that has the same connotation as being married here on earth? I believe you are familiar with that custom by now." 

He grunted in assent. "I am. But no, earth marriages come and go, from what I've seen. On Vegetasei, once you take a mate, that is it. Your mate is your mate for life. If you falter or dishonor them, the punishment is death." 

Vegeta glanced over at Bulma. He had surprised himself by giving her this much information, but frankly, his behavior this entire day had surprised him. His mind told him one thing, but his body or his mouth was doing the opposite. She seemed to be intrigued by what he had told her, and was seemingly lost in thought. He decided it was time to change the subject.

Vegeta's voice broke the heiress from her thoughts. "Woman, are we watching this movie or not?" 

"Well, I won't force you to watch something you don't really want to. Would you rather do something else?" Bulma questioned, her blue eyes meeting his onyx. 

"I'm not sure what else there is to do this late at night." He muttered. "Except sleep." 

Bulma shuffled her feet softly below her, sipping from her cider. Another sudden wave of nerves bubbled up, but she courageously shoved it away. "Well...we could continue where we left off earlier today…" 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I don't see any snow in here, so I think sledding or snowball fights are out of the question." 

"Nooo, Vegeta." Bulma giggled, and reached over him carefully to set her mug on the nightstand. She felt his body tense as hers brushed his in passing. 

"Well, then what are you talking about, you infuriating woman?" The prince replied through gritted teeth, doing his best to refute the blush trying to creep onto his already warm cheeks thanks to the cider. 

Bulma looked at him shyly through her long lashes. "I thought that...I thought that maybe we could...Can I kiss you again, Vegeta?" She asked, swinging her feet nervously off the edge of his bed. 

His eyes widened a fraction, and his hands gripped the mug tighter. The knot of his own nervousness he'd felt earlier that day in his stomach came back full force, and he swallowed thickly. The prince couldn't deny his fascination and attraction to the beautiful earth beauty sitting before him, he just wasn't sure if he was willing to let himself fall under her magic spell, whatever it was. She was alluring in beauty, and her brilliant mind was captivating. 

Vegeta carefully set his mug down on the nightstand beside hers, and turned to look at her. "If you wish to...then...yes." Came his quiet reply. 

Her response was a brilliant, yet shy smile, and he couldn't help but return it with a small upturn of his lips. She quietly murmured an okay, and adjusted her body to face him. The heiress' small hands snaked their way up his muscular chest, resting on his pectoral muscles as she slowly leaned in, her soft lips eventually meeting his own. If he hadn't been familiar with the electrical feeling of ki, he would have been surprised at the similar sensation that shot through his body as he felt her lips against his once again. 

Vegeta opened his mouth breathily, allowing Bulma to press a little deeper into the kiss, her hands balling into fists in his tank top as she tentatively ran her tongue across his smooth, yet rugged lips. He was a beautiful paradox, she thought to herself. A hardened warrior on the outside, but deep inside she knew he harbored secrets that he kept locked away. Secrets that were the key to unraveling the mystery that was his heart, she mused. A smile played across her lips as she kissed him, and she dared to tangle her tongue further with his own. 

Bulma knew that somewhere beneath his scars, both literally and figuratively, there was a man desperately in need of someone who cared about him. Someone who could love him for who he is, not who he was. Even though he had destroyed planets and an unknown number of lives, the heiress did not believe he was inherently evil. From the little she'd heard of his history, he had simply been a child soldier beneath an evil tyrant's rule, forced to do his evil bidding. And, if he so much as made a single, simple mistake, he would pay dearly for it. 

Krillin had told her a little of what he had witnessed back on Namek when Vegeta was brutally tortured at the hands of Frieza, and then left for dead. How he begged Goku to avenge their race, to put an end to the madness that was Frieza's reign. His broken sobs through his dying breaths. It was something Krillin said he'd never forget. When he'd told her, it broke her heart. She knew Vegeta wasn't like the tyrant, or any of his cruel hearted cronies. No, he was simply lost in the darkness, waiting to find the light. 

The Saiyan Prince slowly reached up to run a calloused hand slowly up the heiress' arm, wondering what the skin below her long sleeved shirt would feel like. Her skin appeared so flawlessly perfect every time he saw her, no doubt she prided herself in her appearance, if how long she spent readying herself each day was any indication. He always found himself bemused by her wardrobe choices, and often flustered by her short dresses and ample cleavage spilling out from low cut bodices or summer tanks. Her winter garb left a little more to the imagination, but thankfully summer came first and he had plenty of images saved in the recesses of his memory, although he certainly wouldn't mind a refresher course. 

Even though he was loathe to admit it, Vegeta had never kissed a woman before. He knew how it worked, and was a fast study, but he'd always steered far away from any source or any type of intimacy. Not for lack of desire, but simply because he was too focused on training and fighting. And truthfully, being a ranking soldier in the Planet Trade Organization didn't leave a whole lot of time for any fraternization unless you were willing to sacrifice valuable time left for sleep or other important things. Certainly, many of the men had no qualms doing so, but Vegeta prided himself on his self control and ability to keep focused on his goals. 

But now, his resolve was crumbling. This tiny human, whose ki was weaker than a common house fly, had him in the palm of her hand. Seemingly, it didn't matter that her physical strength absolutely paled in comparison to his own, but he was inexplicably drawn to her uncanny wit and fierce spirit. What she lacked in body she certainly made up for in mind. It surprised him how many times he could have mistaken her for a Saiyan, save for her minuscule ki, blue hair and lack of a tail. 

So many thoughts ran through his damaged mind, and a small but pleased moan brought him back to the present. The blue haired beauty pulled back from the kiss and offered him a warm, comforting smile. Without speaking, Bulma climbed completely onto his bed and leaned into his pillows. She gestured with her index finger for him to follow. 

Slowly, Vegeta complied, coming to rest next to her, looking curiously out of place despite being in his own room and on his own bed. Bulma hooked her finger into the material of his workout tank, and pulled him toward her, nibbling softly at his lower lip, surprised and pleased when it elicited a growl-like moan from the surly Saiyan. She released his tank, and her warm hands dared to slip beneath the material, running softly over his hardened muscle. The heiress tried not to show any emotional response as her hands encountered rough ridging and raised skin, the scars she'd seen littering his body when he'd walk around shirtless after a workout. She'd never dared ask him where he'd gotten them from, and she assumed he'd never tell. His past was littered with stories of madness, death, and destruction. There were rumors that he'd often been humiliated and abused. Her heart broke for him, but she knew the last thing the proud Saiyan Prince would want is her pity. Instead, she opted for a different tactic to even the playing field. 

"Vegeta, you can touch me too, if you want." Bulma murmured quietly against his lips, as she continued her soft kisses and nibbles. His lips tasted sweet, like cider and cinnamon. 

The prince grunted in assent, and he mimicked her as his own rugged hands found their way beneath her shirt. Even his hands themselves were a contradiction, both soft yet calloused and worn. She shivered lightly as his palms ghosted the curves of her abdomen, fingertips running gently along her warm skin. Bulma nudged his arm softly. 

"Go on, I know you want to." She said, breaking away from the kiss, whispering softly into his ear. Leaning toward him, she buried her face into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. He smelled of muted pine scent, and a smell that was uniquely him. 

"What do you mean?" He queried, his voice low and husky. It was at that particular moment that Bulma realized the true implications of what he had said in their earlier conversation. He'd mentioned that his comrades had often taken whores or the likes, but Saiyan elites such as himself had been taught otherwise. The words "a man and his mate" momentarily stilled her. The brutish Saiyan Prince was a virgin. Perhaps as inexperienced as they come, she gathered. There was an odd sweetness, but also a remarkable sadness, in that realization. He was so unused to any form of affection that he was entirely unsure what to do. 

"It's okay to touch me wherever you'd like, Vegeta." Bulma quietly explained, gently grabbing his hand and guiding it up to her chest. She cupped his hand gently around a full breast, held in by a thin, lacy bra that left little to the imagination. "Here, I'll take off my shirt so it's easier." 

She carefully removed the offending article of clothing over her head, tossing it to the floor, offering Vegeta a sweet smile. One swift motion behind her back rendered her bra useless, and it too, landed on the floor below. The Saiyan grunted as returned his hand to her, and lightly squeezed the curve of her breast. His thumb strayed from his hand to freely caress her nipple, the digit making small circles around it. Bulma let out a small moan to encourage his ministrations, as her hands resumed their roaming along his well-defined warrior's body. 

It wasn't long before the heiress wanted more, and she was curious how much the Saiyan Prince would be willing to give. She took his hand, this time guiding it below the waistband of her pants. "Is this okay?" She mused, her voice laced with desire. "If it's too much at any point, we can stop." 

Vegeta just grunted once again, and allowed her to continue directing his hand. She laid it atop her feminine mound, and gently moved his hand back and forth. "Like this." Bulma explained. "If you want to go further, you can go beneath the panties. But I won't push you." 

He kept moving his hand up and down once she moved her own hand away, and back to his chest. She leaned across, cautiously raised up his tank and deftly took his own nipple into her warm mouth, flicking it softly with her tongue. He stifled an abrupt gasp at the sensation, and stared down at her. She met his onyx eyes, and let out a breathy "mmmm." 

Watching her lithe body, so close to his own, awoke something primal inside the Saiyan. An unknown, wanton need began to surge forth from somewhere deep in the pit of his belly, a heat he'd never known before. His innate Oozaru instincts roared like a lion waiting to pounce on its prey, and he gritted his teeth as waves of arousal surged through his newly awakened body. 

After a few arduous minutes of newfound sensations, Bulma wriggled away from the prince's touch for a moment to shuck off her sweatpants, revealing her skimpy lace panties, only to quickly return and gently tug at his shirt, indicating upward that he take it off. Realizing her unspoken request, he hesitated briefly, and then lifted the shirt up and over his head, tossing it onto the floor to mingle with hers in a discarded heap. 

The blue haired heiress hummed in appreciation at the sight before her, his perfectly sculpted chest well defined by the angular shadows in the room. The only light came from the lamp on his nightstand, and the velvety glow of the first official snowfall in West City falling lightly outside the balcony doors. 

Vegeta's hands wandered again to her perked nipples, and he raised his eyes to meet her azure blues. 

"Can...can I try?" He asked, gesturing with a lift of his chin at her breasts. 

Bulma rewarded his request with a fierce smile, and lifted her supple tits out to him in offering. He cautiously leaned down, taking one gently in hand, and the other delicately in his mouth. The prince imitated her earlier actions on his own body, licking tentatively at her firm nipple, swirling his warm tongue around it fast, and then slow. She mewled softly in response. 

Abandoning its post at her breast, his hand busied itself by drifting downward, daring to dip beneath the elastic of her panties. He rubbed her mound like she had instructed, and continued lapping at her nipple languidly. The heiress rocked her hips to meet his hand, and he could feel a slick wetness pooling between her thighs. She captured his lips in an enthusiastic kiss, tangling her tongue fervently with his own. Little moans were escaping her lips between breaths and Vegeta could feel his Oozaru roaring within as his arousal continued to grow. 

The blue haired beauty allowed her hand to find his, and, guiding it with her own, showed him how to dip his strong fingers into her impatiently awaiting slick heat. Her slender digits accompanied his own as they teased her feminine folds, the warm wetness a testament to her own arousal. 

"Mmm, good, Vegeta, just like that." Bulma murmured against his lips. "Keep going." 

She slowly withdrew her hand from his, and reached across to rest her hand atop his hardened length. He pulled back from their heated kisses, and looked at her in bewilderment. 

The heiress abruptly lifted her hand as her eyes widened in concern. "I'm sorry, is that too much?" 

"No...I just...it is strange feeling someone else touch there." The Saiyan replied in a hushed, husky tone. 

"Would you like me to continue?" Bulma inquired, hoping that he'd soon return to delving deeper into her center, missing the feelings of pleasure it was starting to send throughout her body. 

He simply nodded, and she felt his index finger wiggle deeper inside her, thumb caressing her clit. He was indeed a quick study, she noted, realizing he was fast to adapt to whatever made her respond with pleased mewls and moans. 

Letting out a breathy cry to let him know she was pleased that he'd continued, she then whispered quietly. "Vegeta, take your shorts off so I can touch you easier. Please." 

He wasted no time in quickly retreating his hand from her panties, and as he stood to remove his shorts, she wriggled her way out of her soaked panties, depositing them in the ever growing heap of clothing on the floor. The prince leaned back against the headboard, and Bulma crawled up to him on all fours, like a kittenish lover awaiting her prize. 

She shot him a wry grin, as she placed herself between his legs, and noticed a solid blush settling across his cheeks. The heiress was endeared by his sweet, yet innocent behavior in the bedroom. She took his hard, now fully exposed cock into her hand, humming at the sight of it. His girth filled up her palm, and he had plenty of length to go along with it. She gave it a few languid strokes, and watched as he closed his eyes and huffed out a breath. 

Bulma slowly increased her pace on his member, and was pleased to find he seemed to melt into her hand, quite literally. The prince's typically steely resolve was crumbling before her eyes as he began to, little by little, let go. He let out a growl of pleasure, and bucked his hips up during an upward stroke of her palm. The blue haired beauty continued to tug at him for a number of minutes, watching as he moved with her, grunting out small growls and moans of approval. Noting that his eyes were tightly shut, she dared to lean forward a little more, and take his rock solid manhood in between her ruby lips. 

Vegeta's eyes shot wide open, and he gaped at her. "Wha, what are you doing?" He stuttered, awkwardly. 

Bulma giggled lightly from around his erection, and swirled her tongue around the tip, just like she'd done with his nipple not too long ago. He shivered from the strange, yet intensely pleasurable sensation. 

"You'll see." She murmured, and began sucking up and down as well as using her hand. Here and there, she'd swirl her tongue again. 

It wasn't long before the Destroyer of Worlds was reduced to nothing but a moaning, handsome catastrophe at the hands and mouth of the Capsule Corporation heiress. He had never before experienced anything like the pleasure he was feeling at that very moment, and his hands were balled up into fists in the sheets as he bucked his hips up, thrusting his painfully hard erection into her throat. Vegeta was seconds from cumming, and Bulma worked him hard and fast. When he couldn't hold it in any longer, he spilled his hot seed into her awaiting mouth with a loud grunt. 

The heiress finished her task and sat up to meet his stunned eyes, which were full of endless curiosity, but tinged with confusion. 

"Good?" She questioned, pressing a lock of her blue tresses behind her ear. 

"Yeah." Came the husky reply, as he readjusted himself on the bed. 

The heiress wondered if she dared to take things any further, but she wanted to. Oh, she wanted to so badly. Her own desire was raging like a fully stoked fire for the man before her, even though he was an enigma like none she'd ever encountered before. Perhaps that was what drew her to him, his darkness was beckoning for her to come and light the way, for her tiny human soul to show him warmth on his coldest days. 

The stillness in the room save for the snow falling outside drew on for a few moments, and Bulma found her gaze drawn out the balcony doors. It sure was beautiful outside, she mused. 

She excused herself briefly to the bathroom, and freshened up. As she returned to the bed she noticed that Vegeta's eyes were on her, so with a sashay of her hips and a sweet smile, she rejoined him. 

As the Saiyan Prince watched her leave, and then return a few minutes later, he fought an internal battle that he'd never thought he'd face in all his years traversing the universe. Being a pawn in the dealings of the Planet Trade Organization, he had always assumed he'd never have time for pleasure. And indeed, most of the time during his tenure in the PTO, he certainly did not, and unlike his comrades, he liked his sleep far more than some cheap whore's pussy. Either that, or he was stuck recovering in a regeneration tank after Frieza had once again beaten him within an inch of his life, so regardless, the option would have been off the table. 

But here he was, presented with an opportunity that any normal man, well, any normal human man, would have been an idiot to turn down. Bulma Briefs was a beauty like nothing he'd ever encountered before, and he'd certainly seen his fair share of female creatures across the galaxies. But not a single one held a candle to her azure hair and striking eyes, and her lithe figure with curves in all the right places. 

Thoughts raced through his head at a million miles per hour, battling for dominance. His training was his priority, not worrying about bedding this female. Yet, here he was. She was beautiful indeed, he would not and could not deny that. But he was also reminded of something his mother had told him many years ago, it was faint, but there none the less. She had told him, Vegeta, someday you will come of an age where females begin to attract you. You must only choose one mate, my son. It is the custom of our people. That mate will be at your side for life, and will be your Queen. Choose wisely, son." 

Later, Nappa had explained to him that Elites were taught that intercourse was only supposed to be shared between a man and his mate. But the burly, bald Saiyan had gone and smashed that image when he'd immediately told him he no longer cared about that rule after Vegetasei's destruction, so he'd fuck whoever he'd like. Vegeta remembered being infuriated with Nappa for acting that way. 

Bringing his mind back to the present, he had a decision to make. The blue haired beauty before him was staring out the window once again, absentmindedly twirling her hair around her finger. Her naked breasts were accentuated by the harsh shadows in the room, along with the curves of her body. Vegeta couldn't lie to himself. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment than her. 

As much as he'd hated what Nappa had said that day, years ago, he was right. Vegetasei was gone, and the old rules no longer applied. Even so, if he WAS going to take a mate, there were no more female Saiyans left. Bulma was the closest thing to a female Saiyan that he'd ever encountered, despite her minuscule ki. And besides, who said he had to take a mate? He could just enjoy a night in between the sheets with this beautiful earthling, and call it good. Vegeta had made up his mind. 

But before he could speak, she broke the silence. "Vegeta?" Her voice was small, and her eyes were now on him. 

"Yes, woman?" He responded, meeting her gaze. 

The prince could sense a shift in her demeanor, but the smell of her arousal still hung thick in the air. She still wanted him, that was clear, but he sensed she was nervous. 

"Do...do you want to have sex with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very pointed question, Bulma and Vegeta share a passionate lovemaking session and both do some inward reflection and thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Let me tell you, writing sensual smut where there is dialogue and thinking involved is definitely more challenging than just getting it on like donkey kong...so this certainly stretched my thinking and helped me think outside the box. In more ways than one, and writing smut makes you realize how many things can be innuendos. 😳😂
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is a short, but sweet wrap up, and I really hope you all enjoy it. 😚 Big thank you to blackswans22 for jumping to beta this for me on a whim so I could get it up and finished, I much appreciate it! 
> 
> I'd love to know what you all think now that it's finished! ❤ Reviews are like hot cocoa and candy canes!

"Do...do you want to have sex with me?" 

Bulma questioned anxiously, looking away from him and down at the sheets. "I know what you said earlier about the mates thing...so I understand if you don't...I just...really want you." She murmured quietly. 

A few seconds passed, and then she felt his fingers grip her chin, pulling her toward him. He offered her a short nod, and then his lips crashed into hers. Their tongues met fervently, and soon after, his hands were all over her body, roving freely and curiously. She melted into his touch, which was alarmingly gentle for such an exceedingly combative and argumentative person. She reveled in the heat of the moment, and flung her own arms haphazardly around his neck, kissing him back with everything her own lips could muster. 

Her heart fluttered with excitement and she could feel the heat pooling in her core as her arousal returned full force, smacking her head on as he caressed her. Breaking away from her lips, he trailed kisses down her neck, as he guided her to lay back on the bed. 

The Oozaru within him was roaring fiercely as all of Vegeta's senses were tingling, and he knew he was ready to take the woman lying before him. He positioned himself at her entrance, and looked up at her briefly, meeting her azure eyes. She smiled at him, and he gently pressed into her, his hard length stretching her tight core. Bulma moaned as she took him in, her body tensing at his size, but accepting him fully. 

As her warm wetness enveloped him, he shuddered in pleasure. Vegeta stilled for a few short moments once he had filled her entirely, and then began gentle movements in and out, rolling his hips slowly at first. Bulma held him tight as she moved with him, caught up in the throes of ecstasy. 

Feeling him was just like she'd imagined, only better. Of course she'd dreamed of passionate sex with the drop dead handsome alien Prince residing in her home, who wouldn't? And it was made even better by the connection they had made earlier that day. She felt that she was finally getting somewhere with him, and hoped that perhaps a door was opening to something greater. Bulma bit her lip as he thrust into her, his hands at her shoulders, and his dark onyx eyes peering into her own as if they were searching her very soul. She hoped that he would find nothing but good in there. 

Through the prince's own eyes, he watched her move in sync with his own body, as if they were one being instead of two. It was an oddly strange sensation, but as his climax drew near, he understood in part why perhaps he had been told that sex was to remain between a man and his mate alone. There was something intensely intimate about those moments, as they moved together, that he had never imagined feeling. No way could a simple fuck feel like this, could it? No, there was something more there, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. This being his first time lying with a woman, Vegeta knew he wouldn't last long, but he was determined to savor every movement, every delicious moan Bulma uttered from her ruby red lips, and every beautiful moment that passed while they remained linked together in such a way. 

The closer he got to his orgasm, the more rapid his pace became. His hands were fisted firmly into the sheets next to Bulma's shoulders, and occasionally, surprisingly soft grunts of pleasure would come out. The heiress was endeared by his tender behavior as they waded through this entirely new territory, and was heartened by his soft cries of enjoyment. 

As her own orgasm drew near, she held onto his hips tightly as his firm thrusts rocked her core, and suddenly the pleasure became so intense, like a tidal wave ready to burst through a dam. She arched her back and rolled her hips to meet his, crying out his name. 

"Vegeta!" 

When his name spilled from her lips, his Oozaru inwardly roared in triumph, and his climax overtook him. With one final thrust, he spilled his seed inside her. 

A few moments passed and they both stilled, silence overtaking the room. Vegeta slowly collected himself and separated from his lover's body, sitting beside her. 

At first, a sensation of shame and guilt flowed through his veins, as he remembered his place as Prince of the Saiyan race, and here he was bedding a simple earth woman. Yet, he reminded himself that things were different, and he could do as he chose. Besides, was it really so bad? He shook off the thoughts, realizing that there was no point dwelling on it. It was already done. 

Bulma glanced over at him, her body glistening with sweat. She was exhausted, but satisfied. And her heart was full. She only hoped the same went for him, but his brief moment of unease did not go unnoticed by the heiress. 

"Vegeta….are...are you ok?" She asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Tch. Don't think that just because we've had intercourse that we'll be best friends now, woman." He snipped, albeit his tone was reasonably soft. Bulma sighed, knowing that the stubborn Saiyan would only bare his soul for so long, if at all. 

She let out a small giggle. "Oh, I knew you'd never be that simple, don't worry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." 

"I'm fine." 

"Good."

Silence once again settled upon the room. It was late, far later than Bulma had anticipated, but it was for a worthy cause. Vegeta settled back onto the bed with a sigh. The heiress caught herself watching the snow fall outside the balcony door, and turned back to the Saiyan Prince, only to find that he had fallen asleep. 

His features had softened as he'd drifted off, and a youthfulness that she'd never noticed before became evident on his face. No doubt that the years serving in the PTO as a mercenary doing the bidding of a ruthless tyrant had hardened him into a rugged and broken shell of a man. But now, throughout this single day, she had realized the truth of what he was. He was just a simple being, a being that was hurt so deeply that the only response he knew was anger and destruction. And Bulma wanted so desperately to show him the light. To show him what affection was, and what a life of freedom and choices could offer. 

The heiress quietly got up from the bed, and very carefully pulled the blankets up over him. He stirred, no doubt a light sleeper, but did not wake. She dressed, watching him sleep, his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed. Eventually, she turned, and made her way out of his room, throwing one final look over her shoulder at the sleeping prince as she closed the door behind her. 

What had originally started as a lust driven attraction to his insane body had indeed turned into something more. Because sometimes, when you get a chance to really learn about someone, perhaps there is more than meets the eye. Bulma learned exactly that, and she wanted nothing more than to be his light in the darkness, his magic in winter.


End file.
